pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Froslass
|dexsinnoh= |evofrom=Snorunt |gen=Generation IV |species=Snow Land Pokémon |type=Ice |type2=Ghost |metheight=1.3 m |imheight=4'03" |metweight=26.6 kg |imweight=58.6 lbs. |ability=Snow Cloak |dw=Cursed Body |body=04 |egg1=Fairy |egg2=Mineral |color=White |male=0 |evo= }} Froslass (Japanese: ユキメノコ Yukimenoko) is an / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation IV. Biology Physiology Froslass are a slightly humanoid Pokémon that appears to be wearing something resembling a kimono. Froslass's entire body is located on her head and not the "dress" that she appears to wear, as the Pokédex states that "what appears to be its body is actually hollow". Over the top of her head is a type of mask with two "horns" made of ice. On this mask are several openings, one for her mouth, two for her eyes and one in the center of her forehead, all of which reveal her purple skin underneath. Attached to the sides of her head are its arms which increase in width halfway down the her arm and ends at the wrists, enforcing the look of a kimono. On the center of Froslass's dress is a large, tied ribbon or obi, fitting in with the kimono theme. Shiny Froslass are brighter than the normal ones and her ribbon behind are now pink. Natural abilities All Froslass have the ability Snow Cloak which will raise their evasiveness when the move Hail is used. Unlike Snorunt or their other evolved form Glalie, Froslass is a -type in addition to an -type, allowing them to learn a number of moves the other forms cannot learn. Evolution Froslass is one of the evolved forms of Snorunt. Only a female Snorunt♀ can evolve into a Froslass with the use of a Dawn Stone. Game info Game locations Side game locations Pokédex entries Stats Sprites |type = |dpspr = DP 478 front.png‎ |dpsprs = Froslassdps.png |ptspr = Pt 478 front.png |ptsprs = Froslasspts.png |hgssspr = Pt 478 front.png |hgsssprs = Froslasspts.png |IVback = Froslassdpptb.png |IVbacks = Froslassdpptbs.png |bwspr = Froslass BW.gif |bwsprs = |b2w2spr = Froslass BW.gif |b2w2sprs = |Vback = |Vbacks = |xyspr = Froslass XY.gif |orasspr = Froslass XY.gif}} Appearances Anime Froslass made her debut appearance in The Drifting Snorunt!. She appears to Ash and his friends while they are traveling through a snowstorm. She creates an illusion to lure them into a trap so that they help find her lost friend, Snorunt. In A Real Rival Rouser, Paul used a Froslass against Ash in the Sinnoh League, but was quickly defeated by his Pikachu. * Froslass (DP116) * Paul's Froslass Trainers With A Froslass * Paul Trivia * No other Pokémon has the same type combination as Froslass. ** Due to this, Froslass is the only Ice type Pokémon to be immune to Fighting type attacks. * Froslass and Shedinja are the only Ghost type Pokémon that evolve from a Pokémon that is not a Ghost type. * Even though Froslass floats in the air, she does not have the ability to do so. * Froslass is tied with Gengar for the fastest Ghost Pokémon with 110 in their base speed stat. * Froslass and Cofagrigus are the only Pokémon in tournaments that their Pokémon name is banned because of the words in their names. Origin Given its gender, types and appearance, Froslass are likely based on the Yuki-onna (雪女 snow woman) from Japanese folklore. Yuki-Onna is said to be a spirit that disguised itself as a beautiful woman to attract men who were lost in snowstorms, then freeze them and take their souls as prize. It was often depicted as wearing a white kimono. They are said to be ghosts of explorers lost in the mountains. Etymology Froslass's English name comes from a combination of the words "Fros't" (snow or ice) and "'Lass" (girl), similar, in the way she is fashioned, to her Japanese name. Her Japanese name, Yukimenoko, comes from combining the words "Yuki" (snow) and "Menoko" (girl). Gallery 478Froslass_DP_anime.png 478Froslass_Dream.png 478Froslass_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Time_and_Darkness.png 478Froslass_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon